


Salt-fic September Day 7: “From now on, I’m gonna call you Karen.”

by LurkingPheonix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila salt, le grand paris, lila is a karen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingPheonix/pseuds/LurkingPheonix
Summary: Lila's status as a Gabriel model has gone to her head. She gets called out on her Karen-like behavior.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Salt-fic September Day 7: “From now on, I’m gonna call you Karen.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Numbuh_227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Numbuh_227/gifts).



> This was a submission for the Salt Fic September by @maribat-central-official on Tumblr.
> 
> Agent_Numbuh_227′s ask fits perfectly with this salt-fic September prompt “From now on, I’m gonna call you Karen.”, so I combined them.

“Waiter, my steak is not cooked enough. Send it back and have it reheated.”

“Yes, Miss Rossi.” The waiter takes her plate to the kitchen.

Lila is having lunch at the Le Grand Paris hotel’s Le Petit Restaurant. She’s not at school today as she told her gullible classmates she is in Achu for an emergency meeting. To not get caught by them, she timed it to be same time as their regular lunch hour. By the time Monday came, she’ll have new Achu stories and claim the quick lunch at Le Petit Restaurant was on a different day.

A few times during the meal, she claimed a bunch of petty stuff such as needing more ice in her water, trying to order something not on the menu, asking for more napkins when there’s already enough on the table, and ordering a caramelized onion tart with many things from it removed. The last complaint got the head chef herself to step out of the kitchen to address it. 

The head chef made it clear she wouldn’t majorly alter the food. If Lila didn’t like it, she could order something else. The silent look of ‘If you don’t like the food here, then leave’ is understood.

After the delicious meal is finished, the waiter came with the bill. 

“Waiter, since I’m a famous Gabriel model I should get a nice 30% discount. I’ll be sure to post on my social media about your restaurant’s generosity.” Lila is perfectly able to pay the bill in full. She just doesn’t like paying in full if she doesn’t have to.

“Miss Rossi, we do not offer discounts here.”

“You should after that ordeal I went through. I couldn’t finish my meal without something coming up.”

“Miss-”

“You know what, get me your manager.” 

“Is there a problem?” says the head chef as the waiter leaves.

“Oh, you’re back. As I was saying, I need a discount to make up for the multiple errors that interrupted my lunch.”

“I’m sorry, there is a no discount policy. You need to pay the entire bill.”

“Do you know who I am?” The lack of recognition on the head chef’s face infuriates her. “I’m Gabriel Agreste’s muse. You guys should be happy I’m here. A mention of me eating here on my twitter will boost your sales.”

“No discounts-”

“Mr. Agreste would not be pleased at this service. He might even need to have a talk with your manager. I’ll forgive you if you make my meal free. I’ll pay for the drinks of course,” bluffs Lila. She would not actually bother Gabriel over something like this.

The head chef’s eyes harden. “No matter to your….connection with Mr. Agreste, you must still pay your meal. If you can’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to call the police.”

“T-There’s no need to.” Lila hands over the cash and quickly scampers off before the manager arrives.

Once outside, she spots a handsome guy around her age that was in the restaurant earlier. He has slick black hair and green eyes. She tells a shorthand tale of woe hopping to win him over.

His face of indifference doesn’t change. “You wasted my 3 minutes of life with a tale of your horrible behavior. Even money can’t buy you better manners.”

Lila storms off in a huff.

———————————————————————————————————–

“-it was horrible. The head chef at the Le Petit Restaurant was so mean. Couldn’t even get my order right and had to get it remade several times. She wouldn’t accommodate my allergies too. She got angry when I asked her to keep some stuff off my food.”

After the handsome guy’s reaction, she tailored her story to focus more on the head chef than herself.

Alya looks shocked. “You mean the one inside Le Grand Paris?” 

Lila nods. “Yes. I’m never going back there while that horrible woman is still there. Maybe I should report her?” The class is silent and weirdly horrified. She didn’t think the woman’s actions in her story was that outrageous. 

Ayla slowly says, “You’re the difficult customer my mother was talking about.”

“What do you mean?” The shock of Ayla not cheerfully agreeing prevents her making the connection right away.

Ayla continues on. “My mom told our family about a rude customer at work. Very picky with their food, waving their connection around, and demanding discounts and free food. Even Chloe wasn’t as demanding as this girl. She didn’t say who it was, though.” 

Kim gasps, “Oh my god. Lila’s a Karen.”

“W-Wait I can explain-”

Chloe laughs, “Shut up, Karen. You let the fame go to your head. A few modeling shoots and this amateur thinks she’s a big shot.”

A wide eyed Rose says, “What happened to you Lila? You used to be so kind and giving. Now you turned into this.”

Lila tries to do damage control. “Look guys, I’m so sorry. I’ve learned my lesson and I’ll never do this again.” She’s only ‘apologizing’ to get them to forget about this and move on. Think of it as a one time experience that’ll never happen. A little stain on her reputation is better than no one listening to her ever again over not saying some nice words.

Alix crosses her arms. “You’re not going to apologize to Alya about what you said about her mom? If you told those lies to the hotel Mrs. Cesaire could have gotten in big trouble with her disregarding allergies.” At that point Lila connected the dots and realized the source is the head chef: Ayla’s mom. No wonder the girl was so mad. A little surprised in not getting a slap in the face, though.

Chloe interrupts Lila’s storm of apologies to Alya with her fateful words, “Miss wannabe big shot, from now on, you’ll be Karen in my eyes.”

———————————————————————————————————–

_Lila’s reign of lies may not completely fallen that day, but it’s pretty close. Mrs. Bustier’s class from then on took her stories with a grain of salt. Was Le Petit Restaurant Incident a one time occurrence or a pattern? No one trusted her accounts with other people from then on. They wonder if the people’s behavior in the story is as accurate as she claims._

_A few had darker thoughts, wondering if Lila is truely like this the entire time and the fame just made it easier to see._

_It becomes a tradition to call Lila Karen whenever they catch her doing what they call her “Karen-like” ways. Like Lila trying to get special accommodations (not medical related) and claiming someone is being mean to her. So no one believed Lila when she cries about Marinette saying bad things about her when no ones looking. It could be like the Mrs. Cesaire situation all over again. Maybe it’s just Marinette being firm on her boundries._

_With the exception of one, the classmates don’t call her Karen too often as they don’t want to cross the line into bullying._

_Chloe, channeling her inner Style Queen, never called Lila by her name ever again. Lila will always be Karen to her._

**Author's Note:**

> Before it’s asked, Ayla never asked her mom when this happened. She just knows it happened recently. 
> 
> Did a small Damian cameo. I only watched parts of the Batman Animated series and the Marvel Universe. Didn’t want to butcher him too much.


End file.
